Here and There
by GoRrIlAz
Summary: Mature content. A bit of sparring with Neji and Tenten.
1. Training Ground

Chapter One: Training Ground

It was a scorching summer day in Konoha. Nobody would want to train in this sort of weather. Everyone besides Neji, that is. And guess who was along for the ride? Tenten. Not by her will, of course. Neji wanted to spar and Lee and Gai-sensei were off together somewhere.

'Gai-sensei is probably teaching Lee the six-hundredth gay pose in a nice, cold romm,' Tenten speculated on her way to the training site. Like everyone else she didn't want to be out in this heat, but Neji had asked. Not that she liked Neji or anything, but when he was… different, Tenten sometimes felt warmth towards him.

Neji was already waiting for her by the time she arrived. She noticed he had tied his hair up into a high ponytail.

'The heat is even getting to Neji,' smirked Tenten.

"Let's begin."

And so they spared. Blocking and landing punches, whipping out kunai and shuriken, and accessing their chikara like crazy. Neji seemed irritated by something do hr hit several times roughly. Right when Tenten was going to call for a break Neji whipped out a kunai and made a slashing motion at her chest. Tenten was startled and grabbed for his shirt as she fell backwards. He landed roughly on top of her with their legs intertwined.

Neji's hit had ripped Tenten's shirt into two and the wrappings around her breast could be seen. The only noise was their harsh breathing.

"I will purchase a new shirt to replace that one," Neji said. He made to get up when Tenten stopped him. He looked down at her face.

Tenten did not know what she was doing. Their nether regions were pressed together and when he was about to get up, the way he brushed against her was… tantalizingly sensual.

He continued to look at her, when she suddenly licked her lips and her eyes became soft with just a hint of some indefinable emotion. He then felt her lift her hips and rock against…_him._

Neji nearly stopped breathing it felt so good. He felt himself go hard and nearly gasped. It was Tenten! But it felt so good.

Almost hesitantly he rocked his hips, also. Tenten bit her lip, but not before she moaned. He moved a bit faster, loving the way she started to pant and gasp. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to push into her, harder and faster. He started to pant and moan, also.

Suddenly he heard a twig snap. As fast as lightening, Neji and Tenten were ten meters from one another. Lee appeared from behind a tree.

"Uh…Tenten… why is your shirt ripped?" Lee asked.


	2. Tenten's House

Chapter Two: Tenten's House

After that incident, Tenten could not look Neji in the eye. After all she had initiated it. And the dreams of Neji taking it further had her blushing when she tried to talk to him or about him.

It helped that Gai-sensei had to take an A-rank mission alone so she did not have to be around Neji and embarrass herself.

Which is why a week after the "incident" as she labeled it, she was home with her mother with nothing to do. She heard her mother answer the door and told someone she was in her room.

She figured it was Ino or Sakura and when she heard the footsteps halt outside her door, she threw it open to greet them. It was Neji. Her expression changed from happy to surprise in point-five-seconds. "Hey Neji," Tenten greeted awkwardly.

Neji wordlessly brushed past her into her room and left Tenten to close the door. When she turned around Neji handed her a package. "Remember I ruined your shirt?"

Tenten smiled at him and set the package down on her bed. Today her breast weren't taped down so they moved more…freely. Without warning Neji kissed her. Tenten almost didn't respond, but when she felt him about to pull away she thrust her tongue into his mouth and pressed him closer.

Neji's hands went underneath her shirt and he unhooked her bra. She vaguely wandered how he knew how to do it so easily, but didn't dwell on the thought. He broke the kiss and pushed her shirt up and over her head. He then started to caress her breasts causing her to gasp out. He bent his head lower and started to suck and lick each breast. They fell back on her bed, heedful of her mother downstairs. Tenten was trying to stifle her whimpers and moans and almost choked herself to stop a particularly loud one from coming out.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the unlocked door. Tenten was so glad the rules of the house were knock before entering, as she quickly put her shirt on and hid her bra behind a pillow. "Come in, Mother."

When Tenten's mom opened the door, Neji passed by telling Tenten there was a meeting the next day.


	3. Mission

Chapter Three: Mission

Tenten had bumped into Lee on her way to the meeting spot and by the time they got there Gai-sensei and Neji were there. For a spilt second Tenten thought Neji glared at Lee.

"Okay genins, our mission is to secure a piece of information. Not too hard. We are leaving tonight so pack this afternoon; it will only take two or three days. Meet me here at 7:00pm sharp!"

TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN

It was two days later and they were about half a days trip to Konoha. Gai-sensei decided they should just rest and continue the next day. Lee went to gather wood, while Gai-sensei retrieved water leaving Tenten and Neji in semi-awkward silence. Neji had a particularly nasty gash on his chest, which made him a very anger boy. "Here let me treat it."

Tenten walked over and sat on Neji's lap. She applied disinfect on the wound and put a bandage on it. During the process she had been wiggling slightly and when she finished she felt a hard stick beneath her. With a blush she realized what it was. Tenten tentatively repositioned herself and unzipped Neji's house. She stuck her hand in. She felt hi member and slowly, unconsciously began to move her hand up and sown. When Neji groaned, she started to do it faster. Tenten heard Neji begin to pant and she felt her panties get wet and her nipples harden. She continued to pump his member faster wanting him to explode so he could lick his juices off her hands, savoring the taste…

When Gai-sensei's and Lee's voices reached her ears. She stopped and zipped up Neji's shorts, hearing a disappointed whimper. She got off of Neji and grabbed the matches to burn the wood.


	4. Neji's House

Chapter Four: Neji's House

After the mission, Tenten felt like going crazy. Why did everyone have to interrupt them? It was a couple of days later and Tenten still thought about Neji. The way his member felt in her hand, how big and shard it was. 'Knock it off! You've been getting wet every five seconds Tenten!' Tenten thought to herself. She was passing by Hinata and Naruto when she a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could drop this off at my house if it's not too much trouble," Hinata asked Tenten.

Tenten could tell it would ruin their date if they went to her house to drop something off so she said yes and took the book. She headed over to the Hyuuga estate and was allowed entrance. She went to Hinata's room and set the book down in the girl's dresser. When the door opened. Guess who it was?

Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her out and into his room. There was no awkward silence. They both looked at each other with heat in their eyes. Suddenly they were all over each other. Licking, nipping, sucking and biting. It all felt so wonderful. Neji slipped off Tenten's pants and laid her on his bed. Still kissing her his fingers slipped into her panties and maneuvered them out of the way. Slowly and carefully he pushed his index finger in. Tenten whimpered slightly, he pushed his middle finger in then slowly withdrew them and roughly pushed them back in.

Tenten was on Cloud Nine when Neji hit her g-spot. She came and Neji bent his head and started to lick her. Then he stuck his tongue inside her. She writhed under him. Moving her hips frantically against his head seeking release once again. She came again, crying out, when there was a knock/

'Dammit,' though Tenten pulling her cloths on. When they looked presentable Neji opened the door with an irritated frown on his face. The servant told him dinner was ready and asked if Tenten would stay. Tenten declined and ran out saying a quiet later to Neji.


	5. Training Ground Release

Chapter Five: Training Ground Release

Tenten needed to be alone. After all the events that happened between her and Neji in those couple of weeks. And so she went to the training ground and practiced. Alone.

Neji watched her from a distance knowing she wasn't wearing panties and her shirt was tight enough so she didn't need a bra. Better to access. He leapt down from the tree and Tenten stopped. Neji walked over to her and pushed her down gently, climbing on top when she lay flat on the ground. He ripped his shirt off while she ripped his off. Her nails leaving invisible trails of heat down his body. He tore his shorts off and hers and in the middle of that clearing that afternoon he took her.

She cried at first from the momentary pain as he eased into her, but the first0gentle-than-rougher thrust off his hips eased Tenten into a world of pleasure. Her nails left bloody scratches on his back. By the time they were done, every pent up frustration was released, it was well past dark.

"I knew you had the stamina to keep up with mw," Neji said as he once again buried himself into her welcoming warmth. It was Neji's equivalent to I love you' and Tenten felt the same way.


End file.
